Super Best Friends
by Stylexo
Summary: This is the story of how Stan and Kyle met and became the friends that they are today.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own South Park.**

* * *

"Well, how do you like your room?", my mother said to me.

"Its... nice.", is all that I could get to come out of my mouth.

"You'll get used to it here, don't worry."

Here I was. Sitting on my bed. My birthday was 6 months away. I couldn't wait to be 5. Being the new kid at school was going to be tough though. Tomorrow was going to be a Monday. I hope none of the kids pick on me at my new school.  
I decided to go get ready for bed. I slip into my pajamas and brush my teeth.  
My mother comes to tuck me in.

"Do you want to take your hat off? It would be more comfortable while you slept."

"No thanks."

"Well alright. Sweet dreams." She kisses my forehead before leaving my room.

* * *

I wake up. Its 7 in the morning. I crawl out of bed. I go into the bathroom to take a shower. I put my pjs in the clothes hamper to be washed. I start up the shower and remove my hat as I climb in, exposing my red curls. I pick up the bottle of shampoo and squeeze some shampoo into my hands. The shampoo gives off a fresh, minty scent. I spread the shampoo throughout my hair. Before rinsing it out, I wash my body. After I wash my body, I rinse the soap off my skin, then I rinse the shampoo out of my hair.  
I turn the shower off. I grab my towel and dry my hair with it. I wrap the towel around my waist, then I climb out of the shower to go comb my hair.  
After I comb my hair I go back to my room and put my clothes on. I always wear my bright orange coat over my shirt, lime green mittens, a bright green ushanka, and dark green pants. I don't know why but I like all those colors together. Quite cheerful if you ask me.  
I walk downstairs to the kitchen to eat breakfast. At the table I notice a bowl of cereal. It looked like it was cheerios or something like that. I sit down where the bowl of cereal is and examine it some more. Its froot loops. I take a few bites of the cereal and decide that I didn't want anymore. I heard my mom yelling from the front door.

"Kyle! Time to go to school!"

"Coming!"

I walk outside to get into the car. I guess my mom was driving me since it was my first day.  
I open up the door and climb into the car. I buckle my seatbelt.  
My mom gets in the driver's seat, she puts in the car keys and starts the car.  
The second she backs out of the driveway I develop butterflies in my stomach.  
As we're driving down the road I notice a couple of kids walking to school. They looked like they were in kindergarden too.

My mother pulls up to the school. At this point I felt sick at my stomach.

"Have a good day sweetie."

"Mom, I feel sick at my stomach."

"Its just nerves, bubby. You'll be alright"

I nod. I then climb out of the car and walk up towards the school.  
As I walk through the doors, I'm getting stares from everywhere. "Just keep cool", I thought to myself.  
I walk into the kindergarden classroom, where a teacher by the name of 'Mr. Garrison' taught.

"Ah yes, you must be the new student. Kyle right?"

I couldn't talk. I just nod. Mr. Garrison nudges me towards the front of the class."

"Everyone! This is our new student, Kyle Broflovski."

Everyone in the room was staring me down.

"Okay Kyle, just take a seat in between Eric and Stanley."

I slowly walk to my assigned seat. Every pair of eyes in the entire classroom follow my movements. After I take a seat, the kid sitting to the right of me passed a note to me, that said:

**Dear Kahl,  
My name is Eric Cartman, but you can call me Cartman.  
If you call me fat, I'll kill you.  
-Cartman**

He spelled my name wrong.  
I look at him and nod. Then I look over to my left, which was a boy who was wearing a brown coat, a blue hat with a red poofball on top, and dark blue jeans. Little tufts of black hair poked out the back of his hat. On the left of him was a boy wearing an orange parka. He had it so tight around his face that I didn't know if he could breathe or not.

* * *

It was time for lunch. After I got my lunch I was clueless on where I would sit. I look around and notice Cartman waving at me. I walk over to him.

"Hey new kid, Kyle right? Whatever you name is, sit with us!"

I look at the table to see like 6 others sitting down here. "Okay.", was all I could manage to say.

"Hey Stan. Kenny. This is Kyle."

"Hey, my name is Kenny.", said the boy in the parka. It seemed impossible but for some reason I could understand him.

"Hey Kyle, I'm Stanley, but everybody calls me Stan for short."

"Um... hi you guys."

"Don't worry.", Stan said. "If you ever get lost or need any help you can talk to me."

"Okay. Thanks I guess."

"No problem."

For the rest of lunch I keep quiet, I finish up my salisbury steak and go put my tray up. I walk outside to the playground afterwards. I sit on the steps right in front of the door.

"Hey dude! Do you want to play catch with me?"

I look up and see Stan holding a baseball.

"Sure."

Stan motions for me to follow him.  
We walk to the other end of the playground, right in front of the slides. He motions for me to stop walking. He walks a little ways away from me and stops.

"Ready?!"

"Yeah."

Stan throws the ball towards me. I held out my arms just in time to catch it. I throw it back to him. We continue to play catch until recess is over.

* * *

The rest of the school day went by pretty fast. As I was walking outside towards my mom's car I hear someone yelling my name. I turn around to see Stan running after me.

"Hey Kyle!"

"Hello."

"I just came to tell you that I think your cool and all. Wanna be friends?"

"Sure."

"Awesome! See you tomorrow!"

I watch Stan as he walks home. I turn around and continue walking to my car.  
My mom gets out and opens the door for me. I climb inside the car and buckle my seatbelt.

"So who was that?", she asked.

"My new friend Stan."

"Stan... Marsh?

"I don't know his last name."

"Well our neighbors have a son your age named Stan"

"Stan is my neighbor? Cool!"

"Well if it helps, we can walk over to their house and see if thats the right Stan."

"Okay, cool!"

Once we get home, my mom leads me over to the Marsh's house. As she rings the doorbell, I hear a voice from inside yell, "I'll get it!"  
As the door opens, I see Stan's face.

"Oh hey Kyle! How did you know where I lived?"

"I didn't, we're your neighbors." I then point towards my house.

"Oh thats who moved into that house! Thats awesome Kyle! I'm glad we're neighbors!"

"Yeah me too."

"Stan, whose at the door?", a man said.

"Its my friend, Kyle!"

"Oh why hello there! I'm Randy Marsh, Stan's dad"

"Hello.", I say.

"Hey Sharon! Stan made a new friend at school today!"

A woman with light brown hair greets me. I greet her back, and smile. Randy and Sharon go back to what they were doing before I showed up.

"Well, I should be heading back home now. See you later, Stanny!"

"Its Stan." The black haired boy laughs. "See you at school tomorrow!"

We say our final goodbyes for the day and then I head across the driveway back to my house.

* * *

**A/N: One day I just got the idea to write about how Stan and Kyle met and became friends! Well, there could be millions of versions written, so here's my version. I'll try to get the second chapter up ASAP! :) ~Stylexo**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own South Park.**

* * *

It's 11:25.  
Only 5 more minutes until lunch.

"Okay class, since we only have a few more minutes until lunch, I'll just read this book to you." Mr. Garrison walks over to the bookshelf thats about two yards from where he's standing. He runs his fingers across the spine of each book until he comes across a book labeled _The Little Engine That Could_. Just as he pulls the book off the shelf, the principal comes on over the intercom. "Excuse me teachers for the following announcement, school picture day is this Thursday, so please wear something nice for your photo." As the intercom is turned off, the bell rings to dismiss us for lunch.

I walk over to my cubby to get my lunch that I brought. I wonder what my mom packed for me.  
As I grab my lunch I look over and notice that Stan brought his lunch too.

"What did you bring for lunch?", he asked. "My mom packed me a bologna sandwich and some apple juice. She also gave me a small amount of chips too."  
As Stan opens up his lunchbox for me to see what he has, I set my lunchbox on one of the tables in the classroom to see what my mom has packed for me.

"Stan and Kyle, you eat in the cafeteria, not the classroom." Mr. Garrison was looking down at us.  
So me and Stan take out lunches and head to the cafeteria with the rest of the other kids.

As I sit at a table with Stan, Cartman and Kenny are in line to get their lunch from the school.  
I open up my lunchbox and notice that my mom has packed me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, with an apple and a _Capri Sun_ juice drink.

As Cartman and Kenny make their way over to the table, Stan has already finished his sandwich. He must have been hungry!  
I pull my sandwich out of my lunchbox and set it on the table. I watch Stan quickly open up the bag of chips his mom packed him. I open up the bag the my sandwich is in and carefully take it out. I get my _Capri Sun _juice and punch the straw through the little hole.

* * *

As I finish my lunch and put my lunchbox back in the classroom, I grab my coat and head outside to recess.  
I look around and see a slide, swings, a tetherball pole, and a basketball hoop.

"Kyle! Kyle come here!" I hear Stan yelling my name. I look over and see Stan at the swings. I walk over to the swingset and sit on the swing next to him.

"Where is Cartman and Kenny?

"Oh they are still in the lunchroom I think."

"Oh okay." I decide to start swinging.

After about 5 minutes of swinging, I look over and notice that mine and Stan's swings are going the exact same pace, moving at the same time together. When I move forward, he moves forward. When I move backward, he moves backward. Its like our swings are under some spell.  
Just about that time, I hear Cartman yell, "THEY'RE SWINGING TOGETHER! THEY'RE IN LOVE!"  
I stop swinging at that point, I look over and see that Stan stopped his swing as well.  
I look away from Stan, and at the rest of the playground I see every set of eyes on us.

"What's your problem Cartman?! Go pick on somebody else!"  
I could tell Stan was furious by the tone of his voice.

"Nothing. I just happened to walk outside and see you two swinging together."

"Well maybe you shouldn't be in other people's business!"

"Geez, you don't have to be so harsh Stan."

"Well I don't care, just leave us alone."

"Well fine! Go ahead and be like that."  
As Cartman walks away, everybody just continues to look at us in silence.

"What are you all looking at?!"  
After those words, everybody continues on with what they were doing.

"St-stan?...", I manage to mumble.

"Sorry about that. You should know that Cartman acts that way all the time. So if he's ever mean to you, just be mean back, okay?"

"Um, okay. I guess so."

The bell rings for us to go back inside.

* * *

School is out for the day.

After I get home, I turn on the television and sit on the couch.  
Then I think about what had happened at recess today.

"They're swinging together... they're in love..."  
Those words have been scarred into my mind.

The doorbell rings.  
I get up to answer the door.

As I open the door, I see Stan out on the porch.

"Hello."

"Hey Kyle!"

"You can come in if you'd like."  
I open the door wider so he has room to walk in.

As he walks through the door, my mom happens to walk into the living room.

"Oh hello Stanley. Make yourself at home."

"Thank you."

My mother goes to the kitchen to start getting dinner ready.

"So Stan, what's up?"

"Have you seen the news? There is supposed to be a big blizzard come through tonight and if we get lots of snow then we might not have school tomorrow!"

"Oh thats cool! I've never really been around a lot of snow in my life.

"Oh where are you from?"

"New Jersey. My mom originally lived there her whole life, then she met my father and then they said they had me and so to make sure I grew up in a safe environment, they decided it would be best for us to move here."

"That's cool dude!"

"Yeah, my parents have been talking about adopting a baby."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, they said from a country just north of us."

"Oh you mean Canada?"

"Yeah, yeah! That country."

"That would be cool, having a brother. Unfortunately I have an older sister."

"That stinks."

"Yeah. So anyways wanna go outside and toss a ball around?"

"Sure!"

"Okay, I'll go get my ball from my room, you just meet me outside in your yard."

"Okay."

After 30 minutes of playing outside with Stan, my mom tells me that its time for supper.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this chapter is long enough, I tried but I've been focusing on school lately. I'm going to try to do a new chapter every other weekend, but I'm currently writing 2 stories at a time to it might be a bit before the third chapter comes out. Also thank you for the reviews! :)  
****~Stylexo**


End file.
